From the Inner Mind Theater
by rookieneko
Summary: PWP When one is plagued by countless ideas, a good way of releasing them is through writing. This is a collection of short dialogues between SaiNaru and SasuNaru. AU in the end part


A/N: Before I post a real fic, I just had the urge to release my fangirling – 'cause if not, my brain is going to implode with all the random "scenes" I see playing in my head. Well, what better way to let it loose other than do creative trinkets such called drabbles?

;P So, here ye go~

The first ones are SaiNaru, but then again, my mind drifted into a different pairing: SasuNaru. :P

**F****rom the Inner Mind Theater**

By rookie_neko aka roone

_**~Painting**_

Sai: *is painting a picture*

Naruto: *attempts to look at picture*

Sai: *sees Naruto and covers picture*

Naruto: *tries to peek again*

Sai: Hey, quit it.

Naruto: But I wanna see…

Sai: Not until I finish.

Naruto: But I wanna see now!

Sai: I said no.

Naruto: Fine. Well I demand you to tell me what the hell it is you're painting that's causing you an awful lot of time.

Sai: Well, now that you asked, it's you

Naruto: Me? Wow. *feels flattered*

Sai: Yes, you… With me – kamasutra style. You may look at it after I finish.

Naruto: *gawks* WTF…. No thanks…. *clutches stomach* I think I'm gonna be sick.

_**~Milk**_

-Team Kakashi is having a picnic lunch somewhere after a mission-

Naruto: Hey! Who stole the milk from my bag?? *looks at Sakura who's nearest to him*

Sakura: *shakes head* Well, it's not me. I brought my own drink. *points at her juice pack*

Naruto: *looks at Captain Yamato*

Yamato: Well, don't suspect me. I can make a fountain off the ground for me to drink from.

Naruto: *squints eyes at Sai* Hmph.

Sai: Yes it's me. *drinks again from Naruto's milk bottle and offered it to the real owner* Want some? I don't mind even if it's going to be an indirect kiss… *smiles his trademark smile*

Other two: *chokes on food*

_**~Training**_

-Naruto is practicing somewhere in the training grounds-

Naruto: So I have to picture someone I hate for this genjutsu training, huh? *closes eyes and concentrates to make a genjutsu*

-a stong wind blows at the same time as chakra is released-

Naruto: *opens eyes and dodges the flying kunais going straight at him* *finally sees the attacker and notices that it's actually Sai*

Sai: *withdraws from attacking and stands face to face with Naruto wielding his usual poker face*

Naruto: Eh? I don't think I hate Sai that much for him to show up as a genjutsu though… *attacks the genjutsu-Sai through close combat*

Sai: *skillfully dodges all of Naruto's attacks*

Naruto: Argh! There's no way I'd lose from a genjutsu I made! *released a double punch*

Sai: *grins* *blocks both punches and pins Naruto to the ground*

Naruto: *is greatly shocked* What the hell--?!

Sai: What made you think that I'm a genjutsu, anyway? *smiles his usual smile* I'm the real deal. *starts to lean in and…. just imagine whatever you you want to imagine ;P*

_**~Basketball **_

-If Naruto and Sai were in a high school basketball team in an alternate world…-

Naruto: *is about to make fast break*

Sai: *comes out of no where to stop Naruto*

Naruto: *was fouled by Sai*

Sai: *topples over Naruto and would not seem to budge*

Naruto: *stares at Sai* Get of me, you..! *tries to stand up*

Coach Yamato: *blows whistle* That's it, Sai! You need to have a seat and cool off from practice! You are **ON** Naruto's team, for cripe's sake!

Sai: *finally stands up and helps Naruto* Well, coach, my fouls would have been more helpful if only you realized that it was better that you placed me on the opposing team again like last practice…

……

_-…and if you throw in dear Sasuke with the former two…-_

-After practice at the Konoha Gakuen covered court…-

Naruto: *walks to bench where both Sasu and Sai were sitting* Whew! Practice sure was tiresome. And geesh, I'm sweatin' a lot…

Sasuke and Sai: *both offers their towels* *suddenly exchanged deathglares w/ each other*

Naruto: *looks at 'em both* uhh.. Well, thank you but--

Sai: Here, take it. I can share my towel with you, that is if you don't mind that I used it once...

Naruto: *vehemently shakes head* Ugh, no! I don't want your sweat mingling with mine.

Sasuke: Mine is 100% clean..

Naruto: *turns to Sasu* ohh but—

Sasuke: My towel is 100% clean… It's just that, **I** have to be the one to **tend** to you.

Naruto: *stares at Sasuke*

Sasuke: ...do you want me to specify some things, hn?

Naruto: *blushes and slowly backs away* Uhh.. I remembered I have my towel at the locker room..! *runs towards the locker room*

Sasuke: *turns to Sai and grins* Well, what do you know… Looks like someone will be waiting for me at the locker room after this.

Sai: *glares at Sasuke then smiles his usual smile* Hmph. I'll get my turn next time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. Some of the random thoughts plaguing my head. :P I shall share more of 'em some time.

Reviews are like energy drinks that keep me goin'~ Flame if you must. :D


End file.
